DCU VS. SJM (DC Universe versus Shonen Jump Multiverse) (Spin-Off Of The Fanon Injustice Series By Seancrl001)
Basically what it says on the title, having characters from the DC Comics Universe fighting off against the many characters from the shonen jump magazines. Can be considered filler or non-canon to the main series by Seancrl001 (although some characters will make references or jokes based off this game). The Table Of Contents # Characters List: # Voices List: # Levels: # Supports: # Character Endings # Team-Up Specials 1. The DC Comics Universe: 1. Batman (Insurgency, Main, BVS:DOJ, TDKT, BASS, TAS, TB, BTB, B:TBATB, AS) 2. Catwoman (Insurgency, Main, TAS, TDKR, BR, HBM, TB, B:TBATB, AS, DCSHG) 3. Superman 4. Wonder Woman/Wonder Girl/Troia 5. Aqua Man 6. Martian Manhunter/Miss Martian 7. Cheetah 8. Giganta 9. Killer Frost 10. Silver Banshee 11. The Flash/Kid Flash/Reverse Flash/Jesse Quick 12. Deathstroke The Terminator 13. Poison Ivy 14. Harley Quinn 15. Deadshot 16. Thaal Sinestro/Larfleeze/Atrocitus 17. Green Lantern/Razer 18. Mera 19. Star Sapphire/Aya 20. Green Arrow 21. Captain Atom 22. Red Tornado 23. Black Canary 24. Blue Beetle 25. Booster Gold 26. Steel/Steel Girl 27. Starfire/Blackfire 28. Supergirl/Powergirl 29. Batgirl/Batwoman 30. Red Hood/The Question II 31. Nightwing 32. Robin/Red Robin 33. Raven 34. Zatanna Zatara/Giovanni "John" Zatara 35. The Spectre 36. John Constantine 37. Bumblebee 38. Vixen/Animal Man/Beast Boy 39. Jinx 40. Cyborg 41. Firestorm/Firehawk 42. Black Lightning/Static 43. Katana 44. Wildcat 45. Dr. Fate 46. Shazam/Mary Marvel 47. The Atom 48. Hawkman/Hawkgirl 49. Gorilla Grodd/The Ultra-Humanite 50. Lady Shiva 51. Cheshire 52. Doctor Light I/Doctor Light II 53. Brainiac 54. Metallo 55. Big Barda 56. Maxima 57. Black Manta 58. Mr. Freeze/Captain Cold 59. Fire Fly/Heatwave 60. Killer Croc 61. Clayface 62. King Shark 63. Livewire 64. Volcana 65. Parasite 66. Amazo 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. The Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe: 1. Dio Brando 2. Kars 3. Esidisi 4. Santana 5. Wamuu 6. Yoshikage Kira 7. Father Enrico Pucci 8. Vanilla Ice 9. Mariah 10. Midler 11. Lisa Lisa 12. Jolyne Cujoh 13. F.F. 14. Ermes Costello 15. Gwess 16. Trish Una 17. Hol Horse 18. Akira Otoishi 19. Yukako Yamagishi 20. Hot Pants 21. Lucy Steel Pendleton 22. Robert E. O. Speedwagon 23. William Antonio Zeppeli 24. Dire 25. Straizo 26. Bruford 27. Tarukus 28. Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli 29. Rudol Von Stroheim 30. Mohammad Avdol 31. Noriaki Kakyoin 32. Jean-Pierre Polnareff 33. Koichi Hirose 34. Rohan Kishibe 35. Bruno Buccellati 36. Guido Mista 37. Narancia Ghirga 38. Pannacotta Fugo 39. Emporio Alnino 40. Risotto Nero Fist Of The North Star Universe: 1. Mamiya 2. Kenshiro 3. Raoh 4. Toki 5. Jagi 6. Shin 7. Rei 8. Yuda 9. Thouzer 10. Mr. Heart 11. Seiji 12. Generalissimo Balcom 13. Amiba 14. The Colonel 15. Warden Uighur 16. Falco 17. Shew 18. Juza 19. Fudoh 20. Ryuken 21. Ryuga 22. Devil's Rebirth 23. Jackal 24. Boss Fang Dragon Ball Universe: 1. Son Goku 2. Son Gohan 3. Son Goten 4. Piccolo Jr. 5. Yamcha 6. Tien Shinhan 7. Chiaotzu 8. Yajirobe 9. Cooler 10. Frieza 11. King Cold 12. Lord Chilled 13. Hatchiyack 14. Baby 15. Janemba 16. Majin Buu 17. Future Trunks 18. Kid Trunks 19. Pikkon 20. Tapion 21. Android 13/Super Android 13 22. Android 14 23. Android 15 24. Cell a.k.a. Bio-Android 21 25. Lazuli a.k.a. Android 18 26. Videl Satan 27. Hirudegarn 28. Dr. Wheelo 29. Garlic Jr. 30. Tambourine 31. Great Demon King Piccolo 32. Lord Slug 33. Ginger 34. Sansho 35. Nicky 36. Salt 37. Spice 38. Mustard 39. Vinegar 40. General Rilldo 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. Bleach Universe: D. Gray-Man Universe: One Piece Universe: 1. Monkey D. Luffy 2. Nami 3. Roronoa Zoro 4. Sanji 5. Usopp 6. Tony Tony Chopper 7. Nico Robin 8. Brook 9. Franky 10. Jinbe 11. Cavendish 12. Bartolomeo 13. Trafalgar D. Water Law The Surgeon Of Death 14. Eustass "Captain" Kidd 15. Basil Hawkins The Magician 16. X. Drake a.k.a. Diez Drake a.k.a. Red Flag 17. Tashigi 18. Smoker 19. Boa Hancock 20. Kuzan 21. Borsalino 22. Sengoku 23. Issho 24. Monkey D. Garp 25. Hina 26. Kalifa 27. Monet 28. Baby 5 29. Alvida 30. Viola 31. Rebecca 32. Nefertari Vivi 33. Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate 34. Kyros 35. Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach 36. Jesus Burgess 37. Shiliew Of The Rain 38. Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker" 39. "Red-Haired" Shanks 40. Marco The Phoenix 41. Miss Doublefinger a.k.a. Paula 42. Miss Valentine's Day a.k.a. Valerie 43. Rob Lucci 44. Kaku 45. Blueno 46. Jabra 47. Hatchan a.k.a. Hachi 48. Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk 49. "Mad Monk" Urouge 50. Gekko Moriah 51. Scratchmen Apoo "Roar Of The Sea" 52. "Tin-Plate" Wapol 53. "Massacre Soldier" Killer 54. "Diamond" Jozu 55. "Flower Sword" Vista 56. Capone "Gang" Bege 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. Naruto Universe: 1. Itachi Uchiha 2. Sakura Haruno 3. Tsunade Senju 4. Orochimaru 5. Mitsuki 6. Shisui Uchiha 7. Karin Uzumaki 8. Konan 9. Kakashi Hatake 10. Jiraiya The Toad Sage 11. Hinata Hyuga 12. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze 13. Tenten 14. Temari 15. Shikamaru Nara 16. Ino Yamanaka 17. 18. 19. 20. Shaman King Universe: Yu Yu Hakusho Universe: 1. Yusuke Urameshi 2. Kazuma Kuwabara 3. Kurama a.k.a. Yoko a.k.a. Shuuichi Minamino 4. Hiei Of The Evil Eye 5. Rando a.k.a. Shorin The Shaolin Monk 6. Genbu 7. Byakko 8. Seiryuu 9. Suzaku 10. The Younger Toguro Brother 11. The Elder Toguro Brother 12. Karasu 13. Bui 14. Shinobu Sensui The Black Angel 15. Annote Itsuki The Gatekeeper 16. King Yakumo 17. Kaiki 18. Majari 19. Raiko 20. Zeru 21. Bakken 22. Risho 23. Kuro Momotaro 24. Shishiwakamaru 25. M1/En 26. M2/Kai 27. M3/Ryo 28. Gatasubal a.k.a. (Yokoju) Gatasubaru 29. Dr. Ichigaki 30. Genkai 31. Mukuro 32. Yomi 33. Raizen The Master Of War a.k.a. Toshin 34. Shura 35. Enki 36. Kokou 5. Character Endings Superman (Main): Having fought through wave after wave of enemies the man of steel was able to get his three wishes granted= 1. Bringing his father Jonathan Kent back to life, 2. Restoring Krypton back to normal, and 3. being able to reunite with the Kandorian survivors; including his son and his girlfriend Chris and Thara. High-Councilor Kal-El (Injustice): After crushing everything in his path, the high-councilor was able to get his three wishes granted= 1. Reviving everyone who died in the six-year long struggle with the regime and insurgency, 2. Erasing the memories of the atrocities he committed during that time, and 3. Going back in time to the night before Lois and Jimmy were attacked by the Joker. Category:Games